


A Little Luck (Is All You Need)

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Wonshik has writer's block while working on new songs. Luckily for him, as Hyuk says, all he needs for a breakthrough is a little bit of Luck!
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Little Luck (Is All You Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest. This is just my excuse to write more smut featuring my VIXX babies. ;) :) 
> 
> PS- Side note, Hyuk is about... sixteen, maybe seventeen in this fic, so a bit of underage. Just FYI. :)

Ravi rubbed a hand over his face before he glanced up at the clock on the wall opposite him, groaning softly when he saw that it was only just past eight. He’d been in the studio for almost twelve hours now, and he was frustrated with his lack of results. All of his equipment was set up, ready to go, but so far none of the words he needed for their new songs would come to him. He had snippets of ideas but every time he tried to capture them and make them fit, it felt like he was working on a puzzle that was simply a mix of a hundred various pieces from different pictures, and he couldn’t get them to fit together no matter how hard he tried. He was tempted to call it a night, but that smacked of failure, and he didn’t want to quit just yet. He sighed as he spun in his chair before rising to his feet and stretching. Maybe if he grabbed a bite to eat, something might click-

As if by magic, there was a knock on the studio door before it swung open, revealing both Hyuk and Taekwoon, the former holding up a plastic bag as he stepped into the room. The smell of Hakyeon’s home cooking wafted through the air, and Ravi gave a sheepish grin at the noise of complaint from his stomach. Taekwoon entered the space and closed the door behind him before crossing the small space to sink down on the edge of the couch Ravi kept in the room for nights when he worked far too late to come home. Hyuk busied himself with setting the bag on the small coffee table and unwrapping everything, spreading what looked to Ravi like a small feast. The older man grabbed his chair and rolled it over to the table, snagging an offered pair of chopsticks from Hyuk before digging in. The new arrivals watched the rapper practically inhale the food, and it was almost gone before he laid his utensils aside and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. 

“How did you guys know I needed that?”

A small smile played around Taekwoon’s lips. 

“Eomma.”

Hyuk grinned at Ravi, who returned his smile before turning his attention to Taekwoon when the older man spoke up. 

“So, how is work going, Wonshik?”

Ravi sighed. 

“It’s not. I just can’t seem to make things go my way tonight.”

The frustration was evident in the rapper’s voice and posture as he bent forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Hyuk gave Taekwoon a small, meaning-filled glance, and grinned when the older man nodded. Hyuk rose to his feet, stretching, tossing his head back so that Ravi wouldn’t see the grin on his face when his shirt rode up with the motion, revealing a thin strip of his tanned stomach. When he relaxed, he could see that Ravi’s eyes were still glued to the spot where the skin had been visible. 

“You know what you need, hyung?”

Ravi gulped almost audibly, tearing his eyes away from Hyuk’s stomach and forcing his gaze up to the maknae’s eyes. 

“What you need-” Hyuk grinned cheekily- “is a little Luck.”

Ravi opened his mouth to ask Hyuk what he meant, and he suddenly found himself with a lap full of teen, Hyuk’s lips slotting over his own, and Hyuk’s tongue darting into his mouth to lick every inch of the warm, wet cavern. Ravi moaned, a shocked, aroused sound, and Taekwoon laughed softly. Ravi’s arms wound themselves around the younger man’s waist, pulling him closer, and Ravi began kissing back, making Hyuk squirm in his grasp. Taekwoon watched for a moment before he stood, coming quietly next to the occupied couple, reaching out to gently run his hands through their hair, scratching lightly at Ravi’s scalp and tugging Hyuk’s dark strands. Ravi purred and Hyuk moaned loudly, the younger breaking away from the kiss, his chest heaving as he breathed raggedly. His eyes were dark with desire, and Ravi choked on a groan. 

“Hyukkie.”

The rapper’s voice was rough, and the sheer need in the word make Hyuk giggle breathlessly before licking his lips teasingly. Taekwoon made a noise of discontent and tugged at the maknae’s hair until Hyuk’s head was tilted back, his eyes focused on the ceiling and his neck bared to the older pair. 

“He’s not usually such a brat. Or, he is, but I know how to handle him. I told him to behave tonight and be good for you, but apparently he needs some punishment.”

Taekwoon’s voice was soft and conversational, a sharp contrast to the words falling from his lips, and it made Ravi shiver. 

“Do you want that?”

It wasn’t clear who he was talking to, so Ravi answered with a tiny “yes”, and Hyuk groaned. Taekwoon grinned sharply before speaking again. 

“Bite him, Wonshik. Right here.”

Taekwoon’s long fingers caressed the juncture between Hyuk’s neck and shoulder with a feather-light touch, and the youngest man squirmed in Ravi’s lap. He waited until Taekwoon moved his fingers before leaning forward, parting his lips and pressing his teeth firmly to the flesh before biting down, just enough to make Hyuk freeze before he let out a loud noise, somewhere between a whine and scream. Taekwoon laughed darkly. 

“Don’t leave a bruise, Shikkie. We don’t need the trouble of explaining a hickey to Hakyeon.”

Ravi muffled his laughter and did as he was told, sucking at the skin and biting it carefully, feeling the moans in Hyuk’s throat against his cheek as they echoed in his ear. He nipped at the skin, soothing his soft bites with the tip of his tongue, making Hyuk writhe in his lap. After a few minutes, Ravi felt Taekwoon’s hand on his cheek, his touch gentle but firm. 

“Ok, Wonshik, that’s enough.”

Ravi let go of the skin reluctantly, placing a couple of gentle kisses to the bright red mark before leaning back and raising his eyes to the older man, who gave him a soft smile. He released his hold on Hyuk’s waist, and the youngest member leaned back, eyes wide and dark as they met Ravi’s gaze. The older man smirked. 

“Like that, little maknae?”

Ravi teased, and Hyuk whined. 

“Taekwoon, Wonshik’s being mean to me!”

The oldest of the three slapped his palm against the curve of Hyuk’s ass, making the younger man gasp. Ravi’s eyes widened when he realized that the maknae  _ enjoyed  _ the pain, and his cheeks heated at the knowledge. Taekwoon laughed. 

“He’s only as mean to you as you deserve, Hyukkie. Now, since you’ve shown off how bad you can be, why don’t you show pretty Shikkie just how  _ well  _ I’ve taught you to behave?”

Hyuk clambered from Ravi’s lap, biting his lip in a way that seemed half nervous, half playful, and pecked Leo’s cheek before turning his attention back to Ravi. Taekwoon turned away, but not before Ravi caught sight of the soft blush staining his hyung’s cheeks. Hyuk winked at Ravi, tangling his fingers in the hem of his shirt and striking a sexy pose as music poured forth from Taekwoon’s phone, the older man turning back to reveal the device in his hand. The song he’d chosen was Taeyang’s “Ringa Linga”, and it made Ravi laugh. It certainly wasn’t a song he would have thought of as good to strip to, but somehow Hyuk made it work, the sharp notes of the song a distinct counterpoint to the swivel of the maknae’s hips, and his smooth movements in removing his shirt and somehow making even the bend to remove his jeans and boxers sexy. When the last strains of the song faded away, Hyuk stood naked and unashamed before the two older men. Ravi reached out, hesitant to touch the young Adonis before him, but Taekwoon laughed softly. 

“You can touch him, Wonshik. Don’t be afraid.”

Just like that, and the perfect model before him was Hyuk again, with his characteristic grin, and Ravi wasted no more time. He grabbed Hyuk by the hips, pulling him back down into his lap, kissing him deeply, nipping at his lips and thrilling at the surprised moans dripping from the younger man’s tongue. Ravi’s hands held the maknae’s hips in an almost bruising grip before sliding his hands up Hyuk’s back, fingertips tracing over the bumps of the younger man’s spine. His hands ended up tangled in the soft mess of Hyuk’s hair, tugging gently at the dark strands. Hyuk whimpered, rolling his hips downward, his cock gaining some friction against the soft material of Ravi’s shirt, his ass rubbing over the growing bulge in Ravi’s jeans. Ravi groaned, and suddenly Hyuk was gone, pulled gently but firmly from Ravi’s lap and pushed behind the older vocal. The rapper gasped in surprise, until Taekwoon loomed over him, eyes dark and needy. 

“I can’t let Hyuk have all the fun, now can I?”

Ravi gave one shake of his head in agreement before Taekwoon claimed his lips in a kiss. It was everything Ravi expected from the older man, changeable like Taekwoon’s moods- soft and sweet, then demanding and leading, then shy and gentle. It made Ravi’s head spin, not knowing from moment to moment how the kiss was going to change, only that it did, and it left Ravi hungering for more, chasing Taekwoon’s lips when he finally pulled away. His lips were curved in a soft smile, and if he hadn’t known what to look for, he would have assumed that the kiss hadn’t affected the older man in quite the same way as it had the rapper. But the snap in the older man’s dark eyes and the quickened rise and fall of his chest let Ravi know that Taekwoon was just as needy as Ravi himself. It made Ravi bold, and he reached out and palmed Taekwoon’s half-hard length. The older man gasped roughly before a loud moan escaped his lips. Hyuk laughed at the oldest man’s response, and Taekwoon shot him a look over his shoulder. Hyuk ducked his head in mock contriteness, but Taekwoon knew the maknae wasn’t really sorry. So he straightened swiftly, grabbing the younger man by his upper arms and pulling Hyuk’s naked body flush against his own. Hyuk whimpered as Taekwoon buried his head in the juncture of the younger man’s neck and shoulder, biting none-too-gently at the sensitive skin and making Hyuk moan needily, thrusting his hips into his hyung’s. 

“T-Taekwoon, hyung, please…”

The oldest chuckled darkly. 

“No. I’m not going to give you what you want.”

Hyuk whined, high-pitched and desperately needy, ending in a yelp when Taekwoon spun around, practically shoving the younger man back into Ravi’s lap. Hyuk managed to catch himself, hands gripping the armrests of the chair tightly, his eyes locking with Ravi’s, their faces so close that Hyuk’s breath ruffled the strands of dark hair hanging almost in Ravi’s eyes. 

“Wonshik is. And, to make it fair…”

Hyuk glanced at the older man, eyes widening when Taekwoon fumbled in his pocket before withdrawing a thin ring of silver. Ravi spared a glance as well, almost choking on his tongue when he spotted the device. 

“Is that-?”

Hyuk gasped as the older vocal moved swiftly to close the cool metal around the base of his cock. Taekwoon grinned and winked at Ravi. 

“Bad boys don’t get to cum. It least, not before everyone else has had their fill.”

Words of denial bubbled up to Hyuk’s lips, but he pursed them together and stayed silent. It wouldn’t do any good to protest; he’d tried and failed before, more than once. So, he dipped his head in silent acknowledgement and sighed quietly when Taekwoon dropped a kiss on his forehead. 

“Good boy.”

Taekwoon took a step back, eyes darting hungrily from Hyuk to Wonshik and back again, but didn’t speak. Wonshik cast him a look, want mixed with uncertainty, but Hyuk drew his attention when he leaned into Wonshik’s space. 

“Can I blow you, hyung?”

The words made Wonshik groan, and his cock twitched in the tight confines of his jeans. He tilted his head back, meeting the maknae’s stare, and licked his lips. 

“Uh-that-yea, fuck Hyukkie, yes.”

The younger man grinned and Ravi moaned at the barely-there feeling of Hyuk’s fingers against the waistband of his jeans, the motion of unbuttoning and lowering the zipper a gentle caress against his hard member, making him gasp softly. Hyuk’s lips twitched, then split in a little ‘O’ of amazement and appreciation. Of course, it wasn’t his first time seeing Ravi naked- with six men in a dorm over the course of several years, it was bound to happen- but releasing Ravi’s erect cock from the warm fabric of his boxers to the cool room air was something different. The older man’s cheeks heated, turning a dusky shade of pink, and Taekwoon smiled softly. Ravi, however, was completely focused on the younger man before him. Hyuk wrapped one hand around Ravi’s cock before sinking to his knees. Ravi shifted in his chair, moving forward, allowing Hyuk easier access. The younger man wasted no time, giving a kitten lick to the head, then wrapping his lips around the impressive length and bobbing his head. 

Ravi threw his head back, gasping in surprise then moaning loudly. Hyuk hummed in his throat, something akin to a laugh, but the vibration made Ravi’s hips jerk slightly, pushing his cock even further into the maknae’s mouth. 

“Shit-Hyukkie, I’m so-”

Taekwoon made a shushing noise, and Ravi forced himself to glance over at the older man. Taekwoon shook his head, a pleased smile on his face. 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything to apologize for. In fact-”

Taekwoon didn’t get to finish his sentence because at that moment, Hyuk pushed his head further forward, inhaling sharply through his nose. Ravi could feel his cock sliding down the warm passage of Hyuk’s throat, and he keened in shock. Taekwoon let out a small laugh as Hyuk stopped, his nose just brushing the skin of Ravi’s lower stomach. Ravi gasped, tossing his head from side to side, his hands clenched into tight fists. Taekwoon stepped in then, rounding the chair to stand behind Ravi. He leaned over the rapper, taking the younger man’s hands in his and coaxing them open before placing them in Hyuk’s dark hair. 

“He loves to have his hair pulled.”

Ravi inhaled shakily, tugging softly at the silky strands around his fingers, slowly growing bolder when Hyuk moaned as the gentle motions became sharper. In turn, the vibrations around Ravi’s cock grew stronger. Taekwoon’s hands slid up the younger man’s arms and across his chest, plucking at the rapper’s sensitive nipples through the material of his shirt. The buds hardened under Taekwoon’s slender, skilled fingers, and each touch sent a bolt of lightning through Ravi, down his spine to his cock, which throbbed in Hyuk’s mouth. Taekwoon bent over Ravi’s shoulder, his lips just shy of brushing the younger man’s ear, his breath warm against his skin. 

“I think he would appreciate if you told him just how well he’s doing. Don’t be shy, Wonshik.”

Ravi groaned, clenching his teeth before his lips parted and a litany of words poured forth in a harsh rush. 

“Hyukkie, Hyukkie, fuck. S-so good. You’re so talented with your mouth. I always knew you could  _ sing _ but  _ damn  _ I never knew it would be so good for this. _ ” _

Taekwoon laughed softly, and Hyuk’s eyes sparkled with amusement. His dark gaze darted from Ravi’s face to Taekwoon’s, and then fluttered closed as he focused his attention again on swallowing around Ravi’s cock. The rapper moaned loudly, his fingers tightening in Hyuk’s hair, the maknae’s hands rising up to grip Ravi’s upper thighs. 

“He could come like this, you know. He’s done it more than once for me. Pulling his hair, hard, talking dirty to him, telling him just how good of a slut he is, while his throat constricts around my cock… It’s too much for him sometimes.”

Ravi sucked in a breath, eyes locked on Hyuk. Taekwoon’s voice had been mild, almost conversational, but the words travelled straight to Ravi’s dick. Hyuk whined, and Ravi curled forward, his eyes slowly closing and his nails digging into his palms, yanking hard on the younger man’s hair as the vibrations pushed him so much closer to his release. 

“H-hyuk, Hyukkie, yes, so good, please, I need-!”

Ravi hovered on the edge of his orgasm, feeling it build like a wave about to crash over him and take him under, but suddenly the warm, tight wetness of Hyuk’s throat was gone. Ravi gasped in shock, his eyes flying open to find that Taekwoon had moved like lightning to pull the younger man away from Ravi, thus denying Ravi his release. The rapper panted, unable to form words as his body slowly backed down from his stolen high. When he could finally think straight, he whined. 

“Hyung, why?”

Taekwoon smirked, shaking his head. 

“I don’t want you to come down his throat, I want you to come inside him.”

Ravi ground his teeth together as Taekwoon urged Hyuk to his feet. He pressed firmly between the younger man’s shoulder blades, bending him almost in half, Hyuk’s hands once again gripping the armrests of Ravi’s chair, trapping the older man in his seat. Hyuk let out a trembling sigh and Ravi licked his lips, wishing he could just force Hyuk down until those lips were wrapped around his cock again. But he didn’t move, instead leaving the leadership of the encounter to the oldest of the trio. Taekwoon disappeared from Ravi’s field of view for a moment, leaving him to stare into Hyuk’s lust-blown eyes as the older vocalist retrieved a bottle of lube from between the cushions of the couch. When he returned, there was the quiet snap of the cap of the lube being opened, and Hyuk gasped and jerked as he dribbled some of the cool liquid over Hyuk’s entrance. The bottle closed with a click and Taekwoon tossed it in the general direction of the couch, uncaring of where it landed. Hyuk shivered as Taekwoon ran his long, slender fingers down his spine before carefully circling the puckered muscle with a single fingertip. He tapped the tight furl, giving Hyuk a warning. The younger man breathed out and relaxed, moaning softly when Taekwoon pressed two fingers slowly into him. The feeling wasn’t unpleasant but different, and no matter how many times they did this, Hyuk wasn’t sure he’d ever get us used to the sensation. Still, it was worth it when Taekwoon pressed deeper, curling his fingers until he found the tiny bundle of nerves that shot sparks through Hyuk’s blood and made him see stars. He whined loudly, thrusting his hips back and impaling himself onto Taekwoon’s fingers, silently asking for more. Taekwoon slid his fingers slowly out of Hyuk, until only the tips were inside, then thrust them in sharply while bringing the palm of his free hand down on the curve of Hyuk’s ass. The two motions together made the youngest man scream, and Ravi almost choked when Hyuk’s cry morphed into a series of sobs, his body shaking as if-

“Taekwoon.”

Ravi’s voice was filled with awe as he watch Hyuk writhe. 

“Did...did he just come dry?”

Ravi’s tilted his head, gazing over Hyuk’s shoulder at the older man. Taekwoon took a moment before he replied, twisting his hand and withdrawing his fingers as Hyuk came slowly down from his high. Once he was satisfied that Hyuk was ok, he nodded, turning his attention to Ravi. 

“Yes. And, while I said earlier that he wasn’t allowed to come before you, that was on me.”

The older man turned his attention back to Hyuk, pulling him upright and wrapping his arms around the maknae. Hyuk curled into Taekwoon’s embrace, burying his head in Taekwoon’s neck, breath hitching erratically as if he were crying. Taekwoon hushed him softly, giving him a moment before pushing Hyuk back gently. 

“Hyukkie. Go to Ravi. Let him make you feel good, baby.”

Hyuk turned his teary gaze to the rapper, who shivered with want. The younger man wasted no time, approaching Ravi and climbing gracefully into his lap. One of Hyuk’s hands rested lightly on his hyung’s shoulder, the other dropping behind him. Ravi jerked lightly when Hyuk’s fingers curled around his erection, holding him in a firm grip as he positioned himself. Ravi moaned lowly as the tip of his cock pressed firmly against Hyuk’s entrance before the younger man’s body opened to accept him. The feeling of behind slowly enveloped into the hot, moist passage made Ravi quiver, his body trembling as Hyuk slowly lowered himself onto Ravi. Once he accepted the rapper into himself, Hyuk paused, giving them both time to adjust. Ravi’s hands gripped Hyuk’s hips, fingertips digging into the soft flesh hard enough to leave marks that would turn to bruises later. Hyuk leaned back, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Ravi’s knees, and Ravi almost choked at the erotic sight, Hyuk’s body bowed, impaled on his cock, the silky walls gripping him tightly, on the border of too much. 

“You look so pretty like this.”

Taekwoon’s voice was soft and awe-filled. Ravi’s eyes fluttered and Hyuk moaned softly. 

“Please, hyung, I need-”

Hyuk’s voice was deep but breathy, and Taekwoon hummed in approval, carding one hand through Hyuk’s hair. 

“Good boy. So good to ask for what you want. Go on, Hyuk, Wonshik. I want to see you take each other apart.”

Hyuk wasted no time, now that he was given permission. He rolled his hips, the motion fluid and stunning, making Ravi’s cock move inside of him. Hyuk let out a breathy moan, while Ravi gasped for breath, the feeling punching the air from his lungs. Hyuk repeated the motion, setting a slow but steady pace, and Ravi felt the heated coil in his stomach tighten. Slow as the maknae was moving, he still wouldn’t last long. He whined lowly, and felt rather than saw Taekwoon move behind him. The feeling of the vocal’s long, slender fingers on his shoulders was an extra stimulation that added to the layers of erotic feelings he was experiencing. His brain scrambled to process the fact that not only was Hyuk speared on his cock, but that his hyung was watching them, touching  _ him,  _ and it felt like he was short-circuiting. 

“H-hyung…”

Ravi didn’t know if he or Hyuk spoke, the word seeming to reverberate through his bones, but Taekwoon answered softly. 

“So good for me. My pretty boys.”

Ravi’s grip tightened on Hyuk’s hips, making the younger man cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain, Ravi gritting his teeth. Taekwoon’s voice was soft in his ear then, warm breath fanning over his neck. 

“Come for me, Ravi.”

He did, with a loud cry, both Hyuk and Taekwoon’s names dripping from his lips, and Hyuk shuddered as he was filled with the rapper’s release. Taekwoon cooed at him, hands never leaving his shoulders, praising him as his orgasm washed over him in waves, until he finally slumped back in the chair, drained and sated. He couldn’t put up more than a token protest when Taekwoon ordered Hyuk off of him, twitching and whining softly when the oldest member ordered Hyuk to lick Ravi clean. Once Taekwoon was satisfied, Ravi tucked himself back into his jeans with still slightly trembling fingers. Hyuk rose to his feet, nibbling at his bottom lip, eyes lowered but facing Taekwoon. 

“Hyukkie.”

Taekwoon’s voice was feather-light, as usual, but there was steel in it as well, making the youngest member to look up quickly. 

“You were such a good boy. Do you want a reward now?”

The maknae swallowed and nodded, his eyes going dark. Taekwoon smiled. 

“Then come get it.”

Hyuk took a few large strides, coming to a stop in front of his hyung, and dropped gracefully to his knees. Ravi watched, fascinated, as Hyuk uned his fingers to unbutton the snap on Taekwoon’s jeans, then his teeth to pull the zipper down. He nuzzled into the open fly, content for a moment to caress Taekwoon’s hard length with his nose, giving a few kittenish licks through the material of Taekwoon’s boxers, before the vocalist hissed at him. Chastised, Hyuk tugged at the waistband of the older man’s jeans, pulling them down along with the dark material under them, gasping softly when Taekwoon’s cock sprung free. Ravi’s eyes widened in surprise. He’d never seen the older man like this, and the size of the cock bobbing before Hyuk’s face was enough to make his mouth water. Suddenly, he wondered what it would be like to wrap his lips around Taekwoon, to feel that weight heavy on his tongue. Taekwoon’s voice cut through his thoughts, gentle and questioning. 

“Wonshik. Do you want to join Hyukkie?”

Ravi nodded swiftly, a bit desperately, and slid from the chair to his knees, slowly moving forward onto all fours and crawling toward Taekwoon. The older man’s eyes went dark, and he almost purred in satisfaction when Ravi crouched beside Hyuk. 

“Good boys.  _ My  _ perfect boys.”

Hyuk moaned softly in response, his hands clenched tightly around Taekwoon’s hips, held in place by the fact that the older man hadn’t given him permission to do more. But Ravi had no such set limits. Taekwoon gasped in shock when the rapper gave the head of Taekwoon’s cock an experimental lick, and Hyuk made a sound of protest. The older man hissed out a curse when Ravi licked again, this time moving his head and using the tip of his tongue to trace a wet line up the underside of Taekwoon’s length. 

“Fuck. Wonshik, such a bad puppy.”

Ravi smirked, completely unapologetic. Taekwoon shook his head, a slight smile playing around his lips. 

“Hyukkie, you can touch. Wonshik, help him.”

The pair swooped in at Taekwoon’s words, mouthing at his cock, Ravi licking broad stripes and wetting the flesh while Hyuk suckled at the tip, moaning softly at the taste of precome beading on the slit. Taekwoon tipped his head back, breathing slowly becoming ragged, praising them intermittently. 

“So good. So perfect for me. My pretty boys.”

They could both tell when Taekwoon got closer to his release, his hips jerking forward in shallow thrusts, breathy whimpers spilling from his lips, plump where he had bitten them. 

“I-I’m gonna-come. Look, look at me.”

Taekwoon dropped a hand to his cock, pulling slightly away from them as their attention turned upward. Hyuk blinked slowly as he opened his mouth, tongue curved in the shape of a little bowl, and it hit Ravi what was going to happen. He groaned, copying the maknae’s motion, jaw dropping and tongue stuck out to catch Taekwoon’s come. The older man’s eyes went glassy at the sight, and it only took him a few strokes to reach his completion, tiny mewls escaping him as he painted their faces with splatters of white. Once he was finished, his body shivering slightly, Hyuk swallowed the little bit of come that had landed in his mouth before lapping the last droplet from the head of Taekwoon’s cock, making him twitch. Then he turned to Ravi, pulling the older man in for a messy kiss, exchanging the taste of their hyung, and then licking the remaining semen from each other’s faces. By the time they were clean, Taekwoon had mastered himself, and offered each of them a hand up to their feet. 

“Hyuk.”

The one word was filled with promise, and the youngest man trembled. Taekwoon moved slowly, removing the ring from his cock, smiling when the organ swelled to its full size. 

“How do you want to come, baby?”

Hyuk glanced from Taekwoon to Ravi, clearly torn. 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Hyuk’s cheeks flushed as an idea formed. 

“C-can you fuck me while Wonshik sucks me off?”

Taekwoon almost purred, wrapping his fingers around Hyuk’s wrist and tugging him to the couch. Taekwoon took a seat, cock already hardening again at the thought of getting to be inside his young lover, and Ravi followed at a respectful distance. Hyuk turned around, presenting his back to Taekwoon as he faced Ravi. The two younger members watched one another, even when they heard the older vocalist retrieve the bottle of lube he had tossed away earlier, opening it and hissing softly when the cool liquid was dribbled over his cock. Hyuk gulped when the sound of Taekwoon spreading the lube over himself echoed around the room, but his eyes never left the rapper, until Taekwoon spoke. 

“Ok, Hyukkie, come sit on my cock.”

The maknae whimpered as he did so, backing up and letting Taekwoon’s capable hands guide his hips until the blunt head of the older man’s shaft was pressing against his hole. Hyuk’s head dropped forward as he slowly slid down, until he was sitting firmly in Taekwoon’s lap, the full length of the older man’s cock nestled inside him. Taekwoon then wound his arms under Hyuk’s legs, behind his knees, and spread them apart, until Ravi could see where the two of them were joined. Hyuk’s cock throbbed, twitching needily in a soft arch above his stomach. 

“Come on, Wonshik. Come help me.”

Ravi moved as if he were dreaming, slowly and methodically, until he was on his knees, Hyuk’s erection right in front of his face. He licked his lips hungrily, and Taekwoon laughed softly. 

“Go on, Wonshik. Make our maknae feel good.”

Ravi groaned needily and moved to wrap his lips around Hyuk’s cock. He bobbed his head, slowly accepting more of the hard flesh as Taekwoon began thrusting into Hyuk. The dual stimulation made Hyuk sob, begging Taekwoon to let him come. Taekwoon hushed him gently, slowly speeding his pace until the head of Hyuk’s cock nudged at the back of Ravi’s throat. The rapper’s eyes watered, but he was determined to have Hyuk come in his mouth. Taekwoon seemed to sense that, and he groaned. 

“My good boys. Taking everything I give you, so good for me. So pretty.”

Ravi nodded as he shook his head from side to side with each bob of his head, and Hyuk cried out between them as Taekwoon hit his prostate at the same time. 

“Taekwoon, h-hyung, I need to come. Please, I-I’ve been a good boy, please…”

Taekwoon nodded, nipping at the juncture between the maknae’s shoulder and throat. 

“Yes, you’ve been my best boy. Come for us, Hyukkie.”

The permission pushed Hyuk over the edge, and he came with a scream, spilling everything into Ravi’s mouth. The rapper swallowed greedily, putting extra suction around the throbbing length in his mouth until Hyuk was whining at the extra stimulation. Taekwoon gripped the younger man’s legs harder, and bounced Hyuk’s spent body on his cock as Ravi pulled away. After a half dozen more thrusts, Taekwoon came again inside Hyuk with a shuddering sigh. Hyuk collapsed back into Taekwoon, and the three of them slowly came down from their high. Taekwoon gently helped Hyuk to his feet, a feral grin curving his lips when Hyuk moaned about the come beginning to drip out of him. Taekwoon grabbed a handful of tissues from a box on the coffee table and wiping the come away before throwing the crumpled rags into the trash. Ravi stood by nervously, clearly unsure as to what he should do, until Taekwoon turned his attention to the rapper. 

“This couch folds out into a bed, correct?”

Ravi nodded.

“Yes, but it’s kinda small…”

Taekwoon smiled as he tugged the table out of the way and pulled the couch bed out. Ever the pragmatist, Ravi never bothered to remove the sheets and covers from the bed, so that he never had to worry about the extra work of setting it up when he worked overtime. Once Taekwoon had it completely set up, Hyuk sank gratefully onto the bed. Taekwoon tucked him in and pressed a kiss on his forehead, and Hyuk was out like a light within a few minutes. Taekwoon sat on the edge of the bed, his cat-like eyes watching Ravi. The younger man swallowed nervously. 

“Well, I think I’ll work some more while you guys...sleep.”

Ravi started to turn away before Taekwoon’s soft voice made him turn back. 

“Wonshik. Stay with us tonight.”

The younger man shot Taekwoon a surprised look. 

“A-are you sure?”

Taekwoon’s smile was soft and reassuring. 

“Of course. C’mon.”

Taekwoon held his arms open, and Ravi walked into his embrace, unable to do anything else. Taekwoon maneuvered them onto the bed, laying in the middle and pulling Ravi close, until they were face to face. Hyuk rolled into their warmth, spooning behind Taekwoon and tossing one arm across the older man’s waist. Ravi slowly relaxed into Taekwoon’s arms, and smiled sleepily when Taekwoon dropped a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“You know, I think I have some inspiration for some songs now.”

Taekwoon snorted. 

“I hope they’re less NC17 than what happened here tonight.”

Ravi laughed. 

“Maybe. But, like Hyuk said, all I need was a bit of Luck.”

Taekwoon nodded, holding Ravi close until the rapper’s breathing evened out and Taekwoon was left alone in the dark, contemplating tomorrow and just how far Luck could take the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Three months. Countless hours of battling *severe* writer's block. Stressing out. All in order to made this the best 5,586 words I've ever written. I'm so proud of this! If you liked it, then drop me a kudo or comment. It makes it all worthwhile to know others appreciate my hard work!


End file.
